


Safe & Sound

by bulma90_13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will go up, Wolf Sanctuary AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: Stiles loves working at the wolf sanctuary owned, operated, and funded by his best friend, Dr. Scott McCall, DVM. Rehabilitating wolves, coyotes, hybrids and even foxes is a dream.But when a lone wolf shows up near the sanctuary, Stiles' obsessive nature gets him into more trouble than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was graciously beta-read by **Insane Asylum** and also by my best friend.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?z487k7bddyevttx)

Stiles smiled as Malia loped around the yard. She was panting, but her tail wasn’t tucked. And the strange bunny-hop limp was barely noticeable.

“Well,” He motioned to the young coyote, looking back at Scott. “We did good, didn’t we.”

Scott smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels as he dug his hands deep into the pockets on his white coat. “She looks amazing. So confident, too.”

Stiles grinned and looked back at their latest rescue, a young coyote that came to them covered in lacerations and with both of her back legs broken, nearly snapped in half by a hunter’s trap. Now she looked like a completely different animal.

“You got any idea who will take her? I was thinking she’d be perfect for that new place down south.” Stiles mused, looking back toward his friend.

But Scott’s face was pinched with guilt.

“Come on, man,” Stiles groaned. “You can’t keep them all! You already sleep with your fox. What will Allison say when she comes home to a coyote in her bed, too?”

Scott looked like a kicked puppy. “Allison likes Kira. She doesn’t mind. I’m sure she’d love Malia, too.”

Stiles shook his head. “How are you gonna introduce your brain-damaged fox to a crippled coyote?”

Scott bit his lip. “Carefully. Slowly.”

Stiles just shook his head. “Good thing your wife indulges your crazy. God only knows why.”

Scott shrugged, his hands still buried in his lab coat. “I’m going to check on Liam. Will you feed everybody?”

“Sure,” Stiles agreed, walking towards the entrance of the training yard. “When are you going to let Liam out in Hayden’s yard?”

“Maybe next week,” Scott called over his shoulder. “See you at dinner!”

Stiles watched him walk away for a moment longer before crouching down and clicking his tongue. The small coyote ambled over, ears up.

“Good girl,” Stiles cooed. “Don’t you forget about me when you’ve got Scott all wrapped around your little finger, you hear? You just remember: I was the one that changed your bandages everyday. Okay, girl?”

The coyote curled up underneath him as he scratched her chin.

***

It was well past dusk when Stiles finally made it inside the little cabin he and Scott shared while Scott was at the sanctuary. Scott technically lived in a big fancy house closer to Beacon Hills, where they both grew up, but he spent as much time as he could here with the wolves and other canine rescues.

“So where is Allison?” Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged, measuring out Kira’s food as she cried pitifully at his feet. The fox’s mouth was open in a wide grin waiting for her bowl. “Some hunting conference in Oklahoma, I think.”

Stiles shook his head. “It just blows my mind, Scott. I mean, she literally sells weapons that are made to hunt animals. And you took an oath to _heal_ animals. How do you sleep at night?”

Scott rolled his eyes and set down Kira’s bowl. She let out an excited cry before digging in. “Her family’s money supports all of this,” he countered, gesturing all around him. “Supports you, Stiles. I could ask you the same thing.”

Stiles piled chili into his bowl from the pot on the stove. “Well, that’s easy: I’m not a vet. I just volunteer my body and mind everyday to the welfare of these animals.”

Scott joined him at the stove and waited as Stiles ladled chili into his own bowl. “I don’t want an argument, Stiles. Just drop it.”

Stiles dropped the large spoon back in the pot. “Fine. I have more exciting things to talk about anyway.”

Scott perked up, sitting down at the kitchen table. Kira wandered away from her food bowl and pawed at Scott’s leg. He bent over and placed her in his lap, petting her as he started eating.

Stiles joined him at the table. “I spoke to the sanctuary that took Isaac. Apparently they’re using him in a youth program.”

Scott looked up. “That’s awesome! I’m so glad. I could tell he wasn’t happy here.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue when he heard a long howl echo in the distance.

The two men locked eyes from across the table. Even Kira had poked her head up.

When the sound finally faded away, there was no answering howl, and Stiles held his breath.

“That’s a wolf, Scott.”

Scott shook his head. “No way. That was probably Theo.”

“That was too far away to be Theo,” Stiles argued. “That was outside our fence.”

Scott blinked. “The outer fence is miles from here. There’s no way a wolf would wander this close, then howl to give away its position.”

As if in response to Scott’s disbelief, they heard the howl again, this time just a bit closer.

Kira started to shake in Scott’s arms.

Stiles was already at the door and shrugging on his jacket. “I’m gonna go see—”

“What the hell, Stiles?” Scott rose from his chair with Kira in his arms. “What if it broke through the fence? Only reason it’s come this close is probably because it’s starving. A wolf _that_ desperate could attack anything.”

Stiles paused just a moment. “Then I need to make sure everybody’s okay. I’ll be right back.”

“Take the radio,” Scott insisted.

***

It was pitch black outside. The high-powered flashlight Stiles waved around in the dark felt like it gave his position away more than helped shed light on his surroundings. A quick peek at the rescues safe in their runs confirmed his suspicion.

There was a wolf out there.

Stiles looked back at the runs. The hair on Theo’s back was raised. He was pacing back and forth, stopping for a moment to listen to the silent woods, then went right back to pacing. Malia wasn’t doing much better. Liam was in the far corner of his run, digging frantically. Stiles tried to talk to them, hoping his voice would calm them, but they were too far gone. He hopped back on the four-wheeler and started surveying the inner fence. He scanned the treeline, searching for movement. He’d pause every few hundred yards, idling the ATV and looking around for any sign of it.

Then he heard a low rumble.

At first, he thought the ATV was puttering out, but the hair on the back of his neck was prickling and he turned his head quickly, raising the bright beam of his flashlight.

A pair of glowing eyes stared at him through the perimeter fence.

Stiles gasped, fumbling with the flashlight in shock. By the time he managed to raise it again, it was gone.

***

“I’m telling you, he was _huge_. Like, two hundred pounds, easy!”

Scott busied himself with pulling up the vaccines he had planned for Liam that morning. “Stiles, you know that the average wolf is seventy-five pounds. Boyd was the largest wolf I’d ever seen, and even he didn’t break a hundred.”

“I know, Scott. I know, but I’m telling you, he was huge. Like, the biggest Alpha ever. The Apex Predator!” Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms.

Scott huffed. “An apex predator who ran at the sight of your ATV?” Scott chuckled again. “Sounds like you scared off a lone wolf, Stiles. Your eyes were playing tricks on you. I’m just glad the rescues are safe.”

Stiles scratched between his eyebrows, ignoring Scott’s naysaying. “Maybe he was howling for his pack? Maybe he got lost? What if he’s hurt?”

Scott pushed past Stiles and headed towards Liam’s yard. “It’s a wild wolf, Stiles. Even if it was hurt, it’s not like we can do anything about it unless we try to trap it.” There was a long silence, and Scott grimaced, cursing under his breath. “You want to set a trap now, don’t you?”

“Just in case, okay? I mean, what if he could sense that wolves come here to heal?”

Scott laughed again. “It doesn’t work like that, Stiles.”

“You don’t even want to try? On the slim chance that it could? You said it yourself: no wolf would ever come within a hundred miles of this place. But this one did. And he howled. But no pack answered. He’s obviously alone and scared and—”

“All right!” Scott exclaimed. “Fine. I’ll help you set the trap. But if it doesn’t work, I don’t want to see you moping around here for days. You drop it. Deal?”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah, totally. Deal.”

***

Stiles spent the day setting up the large pen just outside the perimeter fence. It had a tripwire in front of the bowl of food that would activate the sliding door, effectively trapping the wolf without hurting him. It had worked before.

Every morning at dawn, he went out to check it. The raw meat he left out was always gone and the cage remained empty. One night, he managed to catch a raccoon that had bravely wandered near the sanctuary. It went on for three days before Scott announced he was leaving.

“What if I catch him, and you’re not here?” Stiles tried to dissuade him.

“Allison’s aunt is visiting. She’s been begging me to hang out with her family more. I already missed Christmas because of Malia. I can’t bail on her again.” Scott was packing everything into his largest suitcase. It looked like this was going to be a long trip.

“Again, I ask you…what if I catch him, and you’re not here?”

Scott sighed. “I’ll just be in Beacon Hills. A few hours away. If there’s an emergency, call Alan.”

Stiles threw his hands into the air. “ _Deaton?_ You expect me to trust him with any of them after how he treated Theo?”

Scott sighed again. “Theo’s owners were idiots. They didn’t know he was part wolf. And neither did Doctor Deaton. But once he realized Theo was special, he had him transferred here. I don’t know what else you think he could’ve done.”

Stiles took a deep breath and held it. Counted to eight. Let it out.

“Whatever, Scott. I’m not calling Deaton. If I have an emergency, you better be doing ninety-five on the highway until you get here.”

Scott met his eyes. “You can handle it, Stiles. You’ve been doing this just as long as I have. Mason and Corey’s summer break starts this week, so you’ll even have extra help.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Great. Thing One and Thing Two, just what I need. They better remember everything from last year,” he grumbled.

Scott zipped his large suitcase closed. “They’re both almost finished with their zoology degrees. And Mason is minoring in animal psychology.”

Stiles felt his right eyelid start twitching. “Great, now that they’re almost done with school, they’ll think they know everything and won’t listen to a word I say.”

Scott ignored that. “I’ll be back in a few weeks,” Scott said and walked out of the cabin with Kira in his arms.

***

As much as it pained Stiles to admit it, it was nice having help with the chores. Mason and Corey had volunteered last summer, so it was easy to get them up to speed with their new additions. Stiles even found time to check his email, and to write one back to his dad.

A few more days passed without any success in trapping the lone wolf. So Stiles had Mason install a game cam that activated with movement.

Stiles could barely contain his excitement when he went to bed that night.

The footage the next morning showed that he was right. The massive wolf crept in about midnight and stepped right over the tripwire. He consumed the meat like he was starving, then stepped back over the tripwire and exited the pen.

Stiles leaned back from the computer monitor. This wolf was smart.

***

Next, Stiles had Mason install an alarm to go with the motion-activated game cam. His phone would blare an annoying alarm anytime the cam detected movement. He told the guys it was worth losing sleep if he could catch the wolf overnight.

When Mason and Corey left for their motel a little after dusk, Stiles settled into the computer chair in front of the monitor. He tried to stay awake, but the moment he closed his eyes, they were snapping open again and the alarm was blaring.

He raced outside, almost forgetting his coat. By the time he made it onto the four-wheeler and had driven to the trap pen, the wolf was long gone. The sanctuary was just too big.

***

Later that night, Stiles stared at the ceiling as he laid in bed, biting his lip. He knew that the wolf had to be pretty desperate if he risked coming so close to their sanctuary every damn night. There were plenty of deer and other prey in northern California. He knew something had to be up with the wolf. He felt like he was on the cusp of knowing. He just needed to catch him to find out what it was. Stiles made up his mind.

It was Friday. He gave Mason and Corey the weekend off, threatening to fire them if they didn’t leave. He didn’t want them tipping off Scott.

Stiles waited until he couldn’t see their tail lights anymore before running back inside the cabin to grab his supplies: his hiking backpack, sub-zero sleeping bag, bed roll, lightweight tent, and midnight snacks. He was vibrating by the time he made it to the four-wheeler. He threw the supplies in the thick plastic storage compartment on the back of it. He stopped by the larder to get a few haunches of deer meat.

It was dusk by the time he made it to the pen. The woods around it were eerily silent, like they were watching him. As he struggled to carry the large frozen haunch of meat to the tray in the pen, he let his mind wander.

He knew it was stupid, and a total longshot, but maybe if he camped out here, he could manually activate the trap while the wolf was feasting. Maybe the wolf was so desperate for food that he would still approach the pen even with his tent pitched right outside. Nothing seemed to keep the wolf from coming each night, so Stiles figured it was worth a shot. And besides, he was completely alone at the sanctuary, so no one was here to witness it if his plan completely failed.

Stiles was so lost in thought that he barely heard the click of the tripwire. He glanced down and checked; he hadn’t tripped it with his arranging of the meat.

Then he heard the whine of the metal gate. He whipped his head around in a flash, but it was too late. The gate was closed. Stiles was locked in the pen.

Piercing blue eyes stared at him through the fence.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open. The wolf was there, he was _huge_ , but more importantly, he had activated the switch on the outside of the pen.

“Motherfucker,” Stiles breathed. How did it know that the switch would close the door? Stiles turned his body to get a better look at the massive wolf, but froze when he started growling, snarling and snapping his teeth. Stiles put his hands up reflexively. “Easy…” Stiles said softly. 

The growling grew louder.

Stiles stopped moving, crouched down and tried to make himself as small as he could. “It’s okay, big guy,” he babbled softly to the ground. “Jesus Christ, you are fucking huge. You’re definitely a world record. Totally an alpha. Hey, that’s perfect. I’m gonna call you Alpha, okay?”

The growling stopped.

Stiles was still crouched down, not meeting the wolf’s eyes, trying to be submissive. Then he heard the soft crunching of paws on the ground. He dared a peek.

The wolf was sniffing his ATV. Then he put his massive paws on the seat so that he was stretched over almost the whole vehicle. He started nosing at Stiles’ backpack.

“Hey…” Stiles began.

The wolf whipped his head around and growled again, and Stiles ducked his head.

“Okay. Okay. Take whatever you want. I know you’re hungry. You must be. Oh my God, you’ve got to be pushing two-fifty.”

The wolf ripped into his backpack and devoured the party size bag of Doritos in two bites. He punctured the bottled water and drank it. Stiles had made himself a peanut butter sandwich, and the wolf ate that, too. Then he turned to look at Stiles with those piercing blue eyes.

Stiles stared back until he saw the wolf’s lip start to lift up to reveal his teeth. He turned his head away again, and Stiles didn’t hear any more growling, so he took it to be a good sign. He peeked back up and saw that the wolf was sitting outside the pen, just staring at him.

Then Stiles started to panic.

Because holy shit, he was locked in here. And his phone wasn’t even in his pocket; he had conveniently left it in the cupholder of the ATV. He was locked in this cage with an angry, massive wolf staring at him. He was locked in this cage by the wolf. And how freaky was _that?_

He wrapped his arms around himself and counted his inhale, held it, breathed out. He was only in a tee-shirt and plaid button up. His favorite red hoodie was stuffed in the backpack that was currently torn to shreds around the ATV. He couldn’t see much in the dark. He shivered and started counting again.

It was some time before he calmed down enough to focus on something other than breathing.

Sitting with his legs crossed on the ground, keeping his head down, Stiles closed his eyes, then looked up once again. In the darkness, he could still see the wolf staring right at him.

Stiles sighed. “I am so fucked.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles must have drifted at some point during the night, because he woke suddenly. The sound of metal breaking and ripping shocked him to his feet in a heartbeat.

Outside of the pen, the wolf was actually ripping the fence apart. He had his large canines hooked around the loops of the chainlink and was pulling. The metal frame of one of the sides groaned in protest.

“Hey, wait!” Stiles yelled on instinct. This pen was extremely expensive.

The wolf growled and continued to shred the fence. He whipped his massive head back and forth until the links finally bent and gave.

Stiles was grateful that the roof remained mostly intact when the side came down. But he was still trapped by three walls and a wolf.

Stiles watched as the wolf opened and closed his jaw several times, releasing his hold on the warped metal. Then the wolf froze and stared at Stiles.

Stiles’ heart was pounding in his chest so hard he couldn’t hear anything else over the sound. He looked down and to the right again, averting his gaze, praying to a god he didn’t believe in that this wasn’t how he died: disemboweled by the largest wolf to ever exist.

He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the impact.

Instead he heard soft crunching of large paws on the forest ground. He risked a peek. The wolf was no longer standing in front of the broken trap entrance, but standing off to the side, next to the ATV.

Stiles blinked. What was the right move here? What the hell was this wolf doing?

Almost as if it could read Stiles’ mind, he saw his piercing blue eyes lock on the haunch of meat still trapped with Stiles in the pen.

“Oh!” Stiles jumped at the sound of his own voice breaking the quiet stillness of the woods. “You’re still hungry, huh?”

The wolf just stared, unmoving, eyes fixed like a laser on the deer meat.

Stiles gulped. Maybe the wolf was just too afraid to approach him, but he knew he was the one who brought the meat everyday? Maybe he _would_ make it out of this alive…

Stiles took a deep breath, preparing himself.

Grabbing the haunch with one hand, he threw it as far away from himself as he could, outside the pen, and bolted toward the ATV. Just as he predicted, the wolf launched himself after the meat.

Stiles didn’t look back long enough to see the wolf devour the haunch. He turned the key and peeled away from the pen, racing back to the entrance of the sanctuary.

It was only when the cool morning air started to dry the tears of joy on his face that he realized he had company. In shock, Stiles slammed on the breaks, nearly causing himself to fly off the ATV.

In the woods to his left, the wolf was there. He was a good distance away, but had somehow kept up with Stiles. He was stopped as well, as if waiting for the ATV to take off again.

Stiles tried to catch his breath, shaking his head. “No way.”

He gave the ATV a little gas, propelling it forward a few feet, then stopping again.

The wolf mirrored his movement, starting to run, then stopping abruptly.

Stiles blinked several times. “No fucking way…”

The wolf was visible through the trees, staring back at him.

Stiles took a deep breath. Counted. He turned back to the ATV and proceeded to drive back to the gate, trying to keep an eye on the wolf out of the corner of his eye.

Several minutes passed before he was at the gate. Stiles looked out into the forest. He couldn’t see the wolf, but he knew he was there. He could almost feel the weight of those eerie blue eyes on the back of his neck.

Keeping the four-wheeler running, Stiles slowly got down and approached the entrance. He unlocked the gate and pushed it open wide enough to fit the ATV through. He looked back at the treeline, but was still unable to spot the wolf.

He turned back to the ATV and swung his leg over the side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black and heard the crunching of leaves and gravel.

Stiles didn’t have any time to react before the wolf had bolted and was inside the sanctuary.

“Shit!” Stiles yelled and spewed dirt and gravel everywhere as he sped into the sanctuary.

Without the cover of the forest, the massive black wolf stood out like a sore thumb.

Acting purely on instinct and thinking of nothing but the rescues, Stiles jumped off the ATV and ran after the wolf. His heart was caught in his throat when he saw the beast run toward the kennels. But then the wolf veered off to the left.

Frantically, the wolf began scratching at the large metal larder holding the week’s worth of food.

Stiles stopped, watching in horror as the wolf destroyed his freezer.

“HEY!” he yelled without thinking.

The wolf stopped, turning around with his teeth already bared.

Stiles almost rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Why was he yelling at this wild, insanely clever wolf like it was a naughty dog?

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said in a soft voice he hoped was calming and submissive. “Sorry, big guy. I’ll get you some more food, okay? A big wolf like you needs to eat, right, Alpha?”

The wolf stopped snarling, but continued to growl lowly.

“Yeah,” Stiles continued, keeping his head down and his arms down at his sides. He took a step closer to the larder. “Yeah, that’s right. I’m just gonna get you some more food, okay? Just gonna get this open for ya.”

As Stiles continued to inch slowly closer, the wolf just stood there. The low growl coming from the beast stopped, and Stiles risked a glance up.

The wolf was so near him now, Stiles could reach out and touch him. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and took another step closer. The wolf just watched him.

He was finally right next to the larder. Slowly, so slowly, Stiles raised his hands to the locked handle on the freezer. Closing his eyes, he swung the door open.

He barely had time to move before the massive beast was pushing past him to get at the first hanging deer carcass.

Stiles exhaled, relieved. “Yeah, man. Go for it.” He breathed, motioning with his hands at the other eight carcasses hanging, waiting for Mason or Corey to prepare for the rescues. “You don’t even need us to cut it up for you, huh? Just dig in.”

Stiles allowed himself to come down from his hysteria and take stock of his situation. He survived the night. He survived this super insanely close encounter with a massive wolf.

He had no idea how he would ever get Scott to believe him.

While the wolf fed, Stiles was finally able to get a better look at him. His fur was in bad shape, very matted and looked to be either shedding or fighting some sort of skin infection. Even still, Stiles couldn’t help but admit that it was a beautiful wolf.

He had gotten so caught up in his observation of the wolf that Stiles was startled to find that he was finally done eating. The wolf’s piercing blue eyes stared into his. Stiles tried not to blink.

The wolf approached him slowly, snout extended. Stiles swallowed and watched as the wolf brought his nose first to Stiles’ shirt sleeve, then his pant leg. Then the wolf pushed his head into Stiles’ hand, almost as if he wanted to be petted, before nearly knocking him down as he pushed past him.

Stiles blinked, dumbfounded. He spun around and saw the wolf trotting towards the kennels. His rescues started vocalizing even louder, upset at their dark stranger.

His feet moved without thinking, darting toward the wolf to try to get him away from the kennels.

Suddenly the wolf stopped several yards away from the kennels and raised his head.

He howled, long and low. It was silent for a moment before his rescues responded, their growing howls creating the most beautiful song.

Stiles' mouth dropped open. He was speechless. Even Malia, the coyote, was shrieking, adding her voice to the mix.

Sure, the rescues would cry and whine from time to time, but he had never heard them howl like this.

The cold had finally started to catch up with Stiles by the time the wolves seemed finished with their howling. His adrenaline had worn off, he was beyond exhausted, and he had no idea what to do with this massive wolf.

This wolf was clearly not afraid of him. Maybe he was someone’s pet who got tired of dealing with him and left him outside? It would explain some of his strange behavior.

Stiles looked back at the larder and wondered if he could use some meat to lure the wolf into a kennel run. He wondered how long the run would hold him. He had torn the chainlink trap pen apart. He doubted it would hold him for long, but he couldn’t just leave him roaming…

Stiles was so cold and tired he wondered if he could just put down some bedding for the wolf in the gravel near the pens and go inside to collapse. He looked up just in time to see the wolf casually lope over to the door of his cabin. He sniffed the door handle then looked back at Stiles.

Stiles blinked. The wolf just stared back at him. When Stiles still made no move, the wolf finally lifted one massive paw and scratched at the door frame.

“Hey!” Stiles yelled, the wolf’s maiming of the woodwork prompting him into action. He strode over to the door, careful to keep a safe distance. “No,” Stiles said firmly, hoping that the wolf didn’t sense the fear in his voice. “No scratching the door.”

The wolf just looked at Stiles and let out a low growl, then stopped. He nosed the door handle again, then looked at Stiles almost expectantly.

Stiles shook his head in disbelief. This wolf had to have been someone’s pet. There was just no other explanation.

He knew this was a bad idea. But hey, he figured Scott should just expect it at this point. The wolf clearly wanted in. Stiles couldn’t say no to a massive predator, could he? Besides, he wanted to see what he would do.

Slowly, Stiles reached for the doorknob and opened it. He barely had enough time to whip his hand back before the wolf was barreling inside.

The cabin was small and cozy, and the heat from the wood-burning stove in the kitchen instantly warmed Stiles. He shut the door and went further down the hall into the cabin, looking for the wolf.

The cabin had only one bedroom, but it was big enough for two full beds. Before Stiles could even blink, the wolf had jumped onto his bed and sat down.

Stiles stared. “Really?” he said disbelievingly.

The wolf kept his eyes locked on Stiles and slowly laid his head down.

Stiles sighed. “I’m too tired to care,” he muttered and walked over to Scott’s vacant bed. The wolf’s eyes followed him wearily, but he made no move to lift his head, so Stiles counted it as a win.

He carefully pulled back the coverlet and slid into Scott’s bed. After Stiles rested his head on the pillow, he glanced over at the wolf again.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was even.

It was surreal. The massive wolf was curled up like a dog on his bed.

Stiles let his own eyes drift close just for a moment.


End file.
